stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Orcus
Orcus is a minor Goa'uld who on Earth has been known as a god of the underworld in the Roman Empire, but among the Goa'uld he never had great power, at least until the re-establishment of the empire. Only then it managed to reach a high position. History Created hundreds of thousands of years ago on the planet called P3X-888 as one of the queens of which was lost the name, Orcus was just one of thousands of symbiotes who managed to reach the maturation and survive the ongoing struggles that frequently broke out between Goa'uld factions scattered across the planet's surface. while taking as a guest Unas, Orcus was confined to his home planet for almost a millennium without being able to participate in the life Goa'uld, who by then was evolving into a centralized system. not wanting to be confined forever on the planet that he was born, Orcus offered his services to the Goa'uld Alpha Atok which at that time was looking for followers and subordinates to rule the entire planet. After assuming control of one of the planet's land portion as governor, allied with the eldest son of Atok Goa'uld who in the meantime had rebelled openly questioning his power. As a minor underlord of Apep, Orcus struggled hard against the Atok faction to which belonged a time, being able to personally kill many Goa'uld minors. Despite these victories, Orcus was in the back without getting anything from his victories. But despite his merits were not officially recognized, the Goa'uld improved his strategic skills and fight in melee. but also the Apep kingdom was less and the usurper Anubis instead he take as one of its Warmaster, ordered its annihilation. Forced to fight for his life, he was rescued by one of the lieutenants sent from a dark Goa'uld until then named Sokar. its capabilities notice instead of the latter allowed him to become one of underlord although minor Lord of Delmak planet. As underlord Sokar, Orcus was sent alongside the armed coordinated by a Goa'uld until then a small minority called Ra. Posted regularly against the combined forces of Anubis, Orcus soon distinguished himself among the Warlord to Sokar service for his ferocity in battle, managing to win numerous minor allies of Anubis, engulfing their stellar domain. Rewarded with a small domain within the territories of the same Seker, hunger Orcus soon for blood and battle led him to also attack some of his own faction Goa'uld arousing the wrath of the same Ra. This despite the conflict opened with Anubis and his allies, he managed to find time to hit the faithless ally. The intervention this time Sokar avoided certain death of Orcus, but was confined to a Ne'tu planet as punishment for his disobedience. He became ruler of the planet, actually a moon of the planet Delmak, Orcus organized the terraforming of the surface, opening huge craters and exposing the planet to toxic gases in a century made of ne'tu, a real lava and gases hell. Left confined for centuries, it was granted a passage through the stargate on the planet just won at the same Ra. Now in following Sokar, Orcus decided to take the identity of the God of the underworld and took for himself some Etruscans from what is now Italy, deporting them on planet Falerii. In his new guise of God of underworld, Orcus spread terror on planet Earth forcing the same Seker drive him to his home planet, and force him to reside in it. Sokar underlord Forced to reside permanently on the planet Falerii by an order of the same Sokar, Orcus, however, continued to attack although not personally other Goa'uld among which Tuculcha and the same Charun. With the latter now in a perpetual war that had lasted for almost five hundred years, he managed to waylay the defeated enemy that was eventually killed by the same Orcus on his planet. After increasing their possessions due to the annexation of the territories Charun and Tuculcha, Orcus was able to break free from the control of the same Sokar, the latter engaged in a war against the System Lords and specifically against Heru'ur. stronger than fifteen Ha'tak and half million Jaffa, orcus breached the boundaries of his planet by launching a series of attacks on domains Sokar, who engaged in continuous raids by enemy forces, were beginning to give ground. In less than one year, the domain of Orcus became so vast that almost rivaled that of Sokar himself. the news of the death of Sokar, however, was underestimated by the Orcus, who had no way of avoiding the subsequent campaign militaree operated by Apophis to recover the lost territories. The fleet of Orcus was the first to experience the power of the new flagship of the God serpent and the number stessso of Jaffa loyal to Orcus, decreased by half in less than six months. forced to withdraw to preserve what could be better defended, Orcus returned within the boundaries of the territories Charun and Tuculcha. The last years of the empire Forced to return to more defensible territories, Orcus started rebuilding his decimated the fleet and army, but the climate of civil war sparked by the unexpected deaths of two of the most powerful System Lord, was not intended by the Goa'uld, that does not He took the opportunity to expand. To make matters worse, his dominions were attacked by a mysterious Goa'uld who also managed to superior technology, to conquer one after another almost all the planets of its domain. Despite all attempts to stem the continuing loss of planets, orcus he was soon defeated conclusively and again forced to reside on the planet Falerii. While remaining ruler of the planet, he was not given him anything more, however, coming to know the identity of the mysterious Goa'uld. This vital information especially for the Tok'ra, was lost to the violent death suffered by Tok'ra spy, discovered by accident. Aware that they can not do anything without the consent of the mighty Anubis, Orcus was in the back waiting for the moment to rebel. The sudden fall of Anubis, however, does not give the expected results, with the advent of Ba'al and soon after the conquest of Dakara, Orcus was forced to act against his own Jaffa that in the meantime they rebelled. After being lured into a trap on one of the planets that once he controlled, he released a pathogen that killed within hours almost entirely his former army. The few survivors again swore allegiance to the Goa'uld who still remained confined to Falerii. Despite the loss of the entire territory and the whole army it made exception for a hundred Jaffa still loyal, Orcus was Falerii ruler of the planet, suppressing blood any rebellion in the bud. Over the next hundred years, the Goa'uld slowly regained full control of the planet by subjecting the entire population again and starting the reconstruction of its military forces as well as a new fleet of Ha'tak but the latter, proved to be less powerful those in possession of the new Goa'uld dynasty. For various events, the interstellar domains of Orcus returned to grow, especially when it signed an alliance with another Goa'uld System Lord named Zeus. Leaning to the latter, Orcus was able to regain a large portion of its old domain to present required to be elected by the board Goa'uld System Lord. The latter led by Khnum, although at first decidedly hostile to the admission of the Goa'uld to the highest rank, was convinced later by decay other System Lords because of their obvious weakness. Having become a System Lord, Orcus declared war immediately Goa'uld Sobek finally managing to defeat him. Mithology Orcus (Latin: Orcus) was a god of the underworld, punisher of broken oaths in Italic and Roman mythology. As with Hades, the name of the god was also used for the underworld itself. In the later tradition, he was conflated with Dis Pater. Hades is the Greek equivalent of Pluto. Orcus was portrayed in paintings in Etruscan tombs as a hairy, bearded giant. A temple to Orcus may have existed on the Palatine Hill in Rome. It is likely that he was transliterated from the Greek daemon Horkos, the personification of Oaths and a son of Eris. The origins of Orcus may have lain in Etruscan religion. The so-called Tomb of Orcus, an Etruscan site at Tarquinia, is a misnomer, resulting from its first discoverers mistaking as Orcus a hairy, bearded giant that was actually a figure of a Cyclops. The Romans sometimes conflated Orcus with other gods such as Pluto, Hades, and Dis Pater, god of the land of the dead. The name "Orcus" seems to have been given to his evil and punishing side, as the god who tormented evildoers in the afterlife. Like the name Hades (or the Norse Hel, for that matter), "Orcus" could also mean the land of the dead. Orcus was chiefly worshipped in rural areas; he had no official cult in the cities. This remoteness allowed for him to survive in the countryside long after the more prevalent gods had ceased to be worshipped. He survived as a folk figure into the Middle Ages, and aspects of his worship were transmuted into the wild man festivals held in rural parts of Europe through modern times. Indeed, much of what is known about the celebrations associated with Orcus come from medieval sources. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's